


The Stars Lied To Me.

by heavencrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/pseuds/heavencrown
Summary: Techno miss his brother.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 53





	The Stars Lied To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble  
> is not that good  
> i wanna sleep

Techno was not someone who cried. Actually, he could count on his fingers the amount of times he dropped a tear. 

But, this time, a little drop of water was making it's way on his cheek. 

Till it fell on the photo Techno was holding. 

Was a little piece of paper, and in it, Tommy and Techno. 

They were with the Antarctic Empire clothes, Techno petting his hair, proudly, while the boy laughed. 

That was two weeks ago. When he and his brother were together, when he trusted his brother again and called him a friend. 

He gave the kid absolutely everything. Techno gave Tommy weapons, armour, home, food. Techno gave Tommy his trust. 

He repaired the boy, built him again to who he was before what Dream did with him. He let Tommy build his stupid tower, do his stupid list, and build his stupid house. 

And then...then... 

Then his brother choose his traitor friend over Techno. 

He glanced to the fireplace. Phil just put more logs, and the fire was pleasant and warm. 

Back to the photo. No. 

He wouldn't burn it. 

Because, besides everything, besides what he said about hating Tommy, about blowing up L'manburg... 

Techno missed him. 

He missed the noisy child on his side, taking his golden apples and his potions. 

The kid with a spirit that burned like the fire he was staring at. 

His brother. 

He looked to the photography, and folded it. He didn't want to look at it anymore. At his brother's smile, at his traitor brother smile. 

Maybe not even a real smile. After all, he run back to Tubbo in a second. 

Was Techno really that bad? Was he worth that little? 

Techno got up from the couch, with only the calm sound of fire entering his ears. 

He put his hand on the door knob, sighing before pulling it to the side. 

The cold air from the night and from the snow calmed him a little. It brought good memories of hot chocolate and fluffy blankets. 

And his brothers. 

Techno hold tight the only recent photo he had with his brother, and walked to the bench. 

A big bench that Tommy built when them both decided to work together. Ranboo was there too. 

He sat on the bench, alone. He remembered of Tommy and Ranboo staring at the night sky, at the very same stars he was looking now. 

Techno knew he would do everything again. He would help his brother. He would do anything for him. 

But...he could have done better, apparently. Because what he did wasn't enough.


End file.
